Share with me
by catchastar
Summary: Matilda is suffering in silence. Her brother and sister are missing. Her two best friends have broken up, and the inseparable trio, were now separable. MattieRic complete fluff


_**Summary: Matilda is suffering in silence. Her brother and sister are missing. Her two best friends have broken up, and the inseparable trio, were now separable.**_

**Share with me**

_Ric stood quietly. He had been walking home from school when he saw her and paused. She was sitting there again. In the middle of the sports oval at the local park. Her form barley visible._

_He tilted his head to the side. She had been there every day. He counted all the times he had seen her there and he suddenly realized, sighing, he empathized._

_Slowly he made his way toward her._

_Obviously sensing someone was coming. Matilda turned around; spotting her friend she stood up, wiped her face and placed a smile on her face._

_"Ric"_

_He raised an eyebrow and gave her a concerned smile._

_"You ok Maddie"?_

_Instead of answering she took his hand and hers. Ric found himself lightly caressing it._

_"How are you doing"? She asked_

_Ric frowned "Oh no you don't"_

_She looked at him in surprise._

_"You've been avoiding everyone and moping around for the past 2 weeks "_

_She put her hands on her hips " excuse me"_

_He put his hands on her shoulders_

_"Talk to me about it"_

_She shrugged him off, and Ric ran his hand through his hair._

_This was going to be tougher than he thought, Maddie, although obviously having it tough was still as stubborn as ever._

_" What do you want from me Ric"? She asked frustrated, tears forming in her eyes._

_"Do you want me to tell you about how I cry myself to sleep every night, worried I'll never see my family again, or do you want me to tell you how sick I feel all the time when I look in the mirror and I see a monster, or do you want me to tell you how much hurt I feel from Lucas, what do you want"? She ranted, letting a sob escape._

_Before Ric could answer, Matilda started to back away, feeling somewhat lighter, but incredibly guilty and selfish. She wasn't the only one with loved ones missing._

_Ric would probably think she was selfish and never want to speak to her again_

_"Great" Maddie mumbled, another one to add to the list of all her bad qualities._

_Instead he surprised her by eloping her in a hug._

_"I'm a goner now" she whispered as the tears started to roll down her cheeks._

_Ric rubbed her back "It's ok to cry Maddie"_

_"But there the ones out there all alone, possibly without food and water and cold and homesick, and I'm here being sorrowful and selfishly being depressed, they're the ones suffering"_

_Ric pulled back a little_

_"Maddie they are ok, they are coming back"_

_"How do you know?" she asked wiping her eyes._

_"I just do", he kissed her forehead, "have faith in them"_

_They both sat down, her head now resting on his shoulder._

_"You should have talked to someone sooner about how you've been feeling, like Rachael. I'm no professional but I do know it's not good to hold things in, I don't know how to help, all I can tell you is that your one of the most beautiful smart and compassionate girl's I've ever met"_

_Tears formed in Matilda's eyes and Ric placed his hand on her shoulder in concern, knowing how insecure his friend had been feeling, maybe he had said to much, but he honestly meant what he had said he had found the words coming out of his mouth before he could really think. "Maddie I'm sorry"_

_Matilda shook her head speechless and grabbed his hand in hers "Thank you " she whispered._

_Boys had been nice to her on occasion, but in the end they had always hurt her._

_But Not Ric, He wasn't perfect, but she knew she could trust him always. He was and always would be her best friend._

_His hand in hers felt so right._

_There was a time when she thought they should have been together._

_She blushed and turned her head away. This was her best friend's ex and here she was, silently imagining them together._

_Sensing her uncomfortable ness Rick turned her to face him " What are you thinking"?_

_She shook her head " Nothing"_

_" Come on Matilda I know that look, you've had it on your face a millions of times, if your going to share you might as well share with me"_

_"I was just thinking" she struggled._

_"Yeah"? He encouraged._

_"How we better head home"_

_Ric sighed, knowing that wasn't what she meant to say, he stood to his feet and pulled her up with him. But He'd leave it for now._

_The two friends walked in silence and Maddie found herself lost in memories._

_The party they had gone to together when they had first become friends, the almost kiss, and then the cops had come and he had grabbed her hand and they had rushed out the back door. _

_Matilda's breath caught in her throat._

_His lips had been so close, she shook her head._

_Then there had been the day Cassie had come to the bay, and all those feelings were forgotten, he wanted to be friends and that was it._

_But they still had that special bond, when Callan came to mind she stopped in her step as realization struck her, he was always looking out for her. He was always there for her, the way he smiled when he saw her, they was he was always there to comfort her, how he had left Cassie's side when she was in hospital to bring her homework, how he had snuck into see her late at night so she wouldn't be lonely._

_She was in love with her best friend._

_Ric turned around to see his best friend far behind him, he ran back to her. She was standing _

_Still, the breeze softly blowing her hair around her face, her eyes wide in surprise. _

_She looked so beautiful._

_"Matilda"_

_Cassie's with Macca, Cassie's with Macca_

_He gave her light shake and Matilda was taken out of her thoughts. Ric was right in front of her staring at her intently._

_She found her gaze on his lips._

_Feeling boldness she had never felt before she leant in and brushed his lips against his. Ric's lips stayed still against her and she pulled away._

_He gawking at her_

_Matilda folded her arms and look down, she just wanted to disappear underground, he didn't feel the same way, and possibly her careless actions may cost the only friendship she had. _

_"I'm sorry, I shouldn't of" she whispered, rushing her way past him._

_Within a minute his arm had caught hers and he pulled her back towards him, his lips crashing against hers._

_This time she was the one to keep her lips still, but only for she was stunned, but then she started kissing him back._

_What felt like an eternity for the teens, was only a matter of seconds and to soon for either their liking they pulled away and Matilda looked deep into his eyes_

_"What was that"? She asked, trying not to get her hopes up._

_"I could ask you the same thing"_

_"Well I… "_

_Ric laughed " Matilda" he grabbed her hand._

_"I feel the same way" he reassured_

_Matilda squealed in happiness and wrapped her arms around him_

_She pulled back and looked at him " I think I've felt like this for a long time but I just well I was scared you didn't feel the same and then Cassie came and… Lucas and.." _

_He placed his finger on her lip " I love it when you babble"_

_He tucked some of her hair behind her ear_

_"Ric"? _

_"Hmm"_

_"Promise me something"_

_"That no matter what happens you'll always be my friend cause I don't want to loose you"_

_"Matilda, I've always been there for you and always will be"_

_That was all she needed to hear, she stood on her tippy toes and gave him a short sweet Kiss._

_"I love you"_

_He hugged her tighter "I love you too"_

_As they walked towards home, his arm draped over her shoulders_

_He whispered in her ear "now if this is what is going to happen when you share with me, you have to promise me something"_

_"Name it"_

_" That when you share with me it will always end with this"_

_And he kissed her._


End file.
